


练笔1（王爷攻X美人受，R18，7K字，一发完）

by Luosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luosan/pseuds/Luosan





	练笔1（王爷攻X美人受，R18，7K字，一发完）

定康六年。三月初八。

这天，京城的人都知晓了慕王府发生了一件大事。

“据说啊，一个男子杀了裴大人一家四口，进了天牢。天牢啊！里面的人早晚是要砍头的，慕亲王却保了那人的命，听说慕亲王因为这事，似乎还得罪了圣上呢……”

“谁啊，有这么大的牌面？”

“这种事我们草民哪能知道呢，不过我听说有人在慕王府门口见到了他，长得惊为天人！五官妖艳，明眸皓齿，据说连那红悦楼的花魁都比不上呢！”  
“世上还有这等男子？！莫非王爷他……”

“嘘，可不能乱说。”

……

……

冉战麟将云止推进房间，狠狠地关上了门，云止扶着椅子缓缓坐下，他刚脱下囚服换上一身白衣，玄色腰带束着他的细腰，腰间挂着一枚白玉，若是常人见了必定会惊叹于他的脸。

勾魂般的桃花眼，眼尾微挑，仅是一瞥便令人神魂颠倒，鼻梁挺拔，唇红齿白，皮肤更是光滑白皙得令女子都自叹不如。用艳丽形容他似乎过于肤浅，他更像是山上的妖，不食烟火，却在一颦一笑中都带着食人魂魄般的媚意。

云止没有看冉战麟，自顾自地为自己倒了一杯茶，葱白的手指捏着茶盏，垂着眼抿了一口。

“你知不知道我为你的事得罪了多少人？”

云止放下茶，抬头看向冉战麟。

“云止不知。”

冉战麟看着云止清冷的眼神，心中的愤懑更是填了一层，他不知道面前这个人究竟在想什么，或者说从一开始他就没有看透过云止这个人。

“你难道不怕死吗，杀害朝廷重臣，那可是要砍头的重罪！”

“我为何要怕？我一开始就没想过做完这件事后要活着……”云止冷笑一声，起身直视着冉战麟的眼睛，“只不过，我没想到你会救我。”

“我为何不会救你，我……”冉战麟看着云止，突然不知如何开口。

“你心念着我？爱我？别开玩笑了，你可是慕亲王，当今圣上的亲弟弟！怎会爱上一个男妓？”云止轻哼一声，笑着不再说话。

冉战麟胸口发闷，低声问道：“当年你在清玉楼接近我，就是为了这一天？”

云止别过眼，不再看他。

“你接近我，让我买下你，就是为了有朝一日可以杀裴忠一家？”

云止沉默。

“回答我！”冉战麟吼道。

“是，我就是为了今天。”云止红着眼，声音都有些发抖，他紧握着拳头，似乎用尽了毕生的力气。

“裴忠工作勤勤恳恳，写的奏折永远是皇兄最看好的那一本，他究竟做了什么让你对他如此恨之入骨？”冉战麟逼问着云止，他实在是不知道究竟是怎样的恨意让云止对裴家六岁的孩子都能下得去毒手。

“你究竟明不明白，你杀了人！你知不知道朝廷受了多大的损失！”

“朝廷受了损失？”云止冷哼一声，漂亮的眼睛里一片血红。

“你可曾知道我的损失？”

“元贞二十三年，腊月初十，裴忠当时还是区区县官，他欺压百姓、无恶不作，官员们串通一气，百姓根本告不到京城，我爹因为精通琴艺，被先帝选中去宫里当琴师，裴忠怕自己的事情败露，于是……”

云止轻笑一声，仿佛接下来的悲剧并不是发生在自己身上。

“初十那天夜里，他派人杀了我的父母，灭了我们全家近十口人，连我那不到一岁的妹妹都没有放过，她还那么小，还没有来得及长大……我在家仆的帮助下趁乱跑了出来，又被人抓去做苦工，当时有人看中了我的脸，又知晓我精通琴艺，就将我高价卖到了清月楼……”

“裴忠让我家破人亡，让我不到14岁就被卖到清玉楼做男妓靠卖笑为生，你们都说他罪不该死，但你们谁想过我的感受？我看到他我就恨不得将他挫骨扬灰！他害我全家死不瞑目，我凭什么不能让他一家去陪葬！！！”

云止近乎失控般地喊了出来，连漂亮的五官都有些扭曲，见冉战麟愣在那里，他擦了擦眼角，深吸一口气，语气轻柔了些，内容却如同尖冰刺向冉战麟。

“我活下来就是为了复仇，为了活着我什么都可以忍，我什么都不在乎，你这么好的机会，我怎能错过。”

冉战麟如鲠在喉，他竟然不知道云止经历过这么残酷的事情，他以为只要把云止从清玉楼赎出来，满足他的一切要求，云止就能好起来，但他错了，复仇的种子早就在他的心里深深埋下，终有一天会破土而出。

“我……对不起，我不知道……”

“你知不知道已经不重要了”云止摆摆手，一副云淡风轻的样子，“我已经报了仇，又被你救下，算是欠你一命，今后我的命就是你的，随你处置。”

冉战麟看着云止黯淡下去的眸子，心里仿佛针扎一样痛，他知道云止现在没了活下去的欲望，虽然这个人站在这里，但是冉战麟明白他的心已经是灰的了。

“你随我处置？”

云止点了点头。

“那我问你的话，你必须如实回答。”冉战麟要求道。

“是。”

“那我问你，”冉战麟深吸了一口气，鼓足了勇气，“你……可否爱过我？”

“爱？”云止摇摇头，似乎没想到冉战麟竟然会问这种问题，笑着说道，“王爷，都说戏子无情，都说最是无情帝王家，我是区区戏子，您是皇亲贵胄，你和我讲情爱，不觉得可笑吗？”

云止捂着肚子扶桌大笑，似乎已经笑得不能自已。

冉战麟看着云止，并没有被他的笑声影响到，只是淡淡地开口。

“你说你无情，那么我在战场生死未卜，你策马前去寻我是假的？我病入膏肓几乎无药可医，你到灵山为我采冰寒草是假的？我被刺客偷袭，你舍身为我挡一剑也是假的？”

冉战麟指着云止的胸口处，那是这具光洁的身体上的唯一一道疤。

“你口口声声说活着是为了复仇，那你又为何为我拼死拼活。”

云止身形一僵，站在那里欲言又止，沉默一会儿，突然露出一个轻佻的笑。

“我总要让你信任我吧。”

云止的指尖有些凉。

冉战麟看着云止的眸子，似乎是明白了什么，冷笑一声，不再和他废话，他将云止拦腰抱起，转身扔到床榻上。

云止被磕疼了肩膀，抬起半个身子怒道。

“你干什么！”

“你说任我处置。”冉战麟一手扯下床幔，一手解开了自己的衣带，将两人困在这床笫之间，他俯下身，高大健硕的身躯直接罩住了云止，拉住他的手摁在自己的胯部，笑道，“这就是我想要的。”

云止看向冉战麟，手掌内的触感真实的可怕，虽然已和冉战麟行云雨之欢多次，但每次都会被冉战麟的尺寸惊到，他盯着冉战麟的眼睛，眼里的绝望一扫而过，转而便露出一副淡然的表情。

他坐起身，为冉战麟宽衣解带，同时也将自己身上的衣物一并脱下，直至两人赤裸相见。

“我留着你，除了能听个曲，也只有这个用处了。”冉战麟捏着云止的下巴，轻轻摩挲他的嘴唇。

云止垂着眼，顺从地俯下身，含住那已经硬挺着的巨根用舌头挑逗，手握住含不下的部分上下撸动，可冉战麟却并不打算放过他，反而摁着云止的头让他直接整根吞了进去。

“你说随我处置。”冉战麟叹息一声，淡漠地开口道。

巨物直顶喉间，云止眼里泛起了泪，干呕的感觉令他的喉咙挤压着里面的异物，正当他难受得想挣扎，耳边却响起了冉战麟的话。

他顿了一下，不再动作，直到冉战麟拉起他的头发他才吐出，他擦了擦嘴角的口水，脸被憋的发红，一直不住地咳嗽。

“这就受不了了？”

冉战麟在床上向来温柔，云止不知道今天一反常态的冉战麟究竟是怎么了。

他心凉了最好。

云止想着，不禁心里一痛。

冉战麟不再让云止主动，而是反身将他压在身下，取出常备的润滑膏，扣出一小块涂抹在云止的蜜穴处。

润滑膏遇热即化，冉战麟毫不费力地探进两根手指，翻搅那湿热的小穴，惹得云止浑身颤抖，咬住嘴唇不让自己叫出声。

草草地做完扩张，冉战麟将云止的腿扛在肩上，扶着自己的巨物抵在云止的穴口处。

“你说……随我处置。”冉战麟眸色暗了几分，盯着云止潮红的脸，低声道，“那无论我怎么做，你都不可反抗。”

云止还没搞清楚冉战麟的话，那巨物便一口气进入他的身体里，下体撕裂般的痛苦令他抬高下巴，张着嘴却叫不出声，仿佛一条即将窒息的鱼。

冉战麟自知云止的后穴很难容纳自己，每次都是做足了扩张才会插进来，云止知道这次和以前不一样，或许，以后都不会再回去了。

是他辜负了冉战麟，让这个可怜的男人成了他复仇的工具，如今大仇已报，他却发现他的心里却从没有释怀。 

这都是他一手造成的。

他的手搭在冉战麟的肩上，想推开他又不能，疼痛令他浑身发抖，他知道他不能拒绝冉战麟，指甲在身上男人的后背上抓出了血印，云止紧闭着眼，不愿面对这一切。

“睁开眼睛。”

云止偏过头，没有听。

“我让你睁开眼睛。”冉战麟捏着云止的下巴强迫他转过来，云止紧致的穴口死死地缠住冉战麟，扩张没有做好，他也不是很好受。

云止睁开眼，看着身上的男人，他的表情满是不堪，愤怒，绝望，目光却如此悲伤，云止眼角湿润，他眨了眨眼，一滴泪滑落。

冉战麟第一次见云止流泪，他抬起的手在半空中停了一下，继而粗鲁地抹掉云止脸上的泪水。

“你哭什么。”

云止不说话。

感觉到云止略有放松，冉战麟压住云止的手腕，腰部渐渐动作。

后穴被巨物填满，冉战麟稍微动作一下云止就止不住地颤抖，但冉战麟根本没有怜惜他的意思，整根抽出又全部插入，频率逐渐加快，润滑液在冉战麟的插入下发出噗哧噗哧的声音，肉体的撞击声也令人听着脸红心跳。

“冉……战麟……慢，慢点……”  
云止被冉战麟死死压在身下动弹不得，疼痛夹杂着快感侵袭他的大脑，他双腿大张着缠在冉战麟的腰间，随着冉战麟的动作微微晃动。

“唔……冉战麟……”

云止带着情欲的喘息声再次点燃了冉战麟的欲火，冉战麟松开云止的手腕，温柔地亲吻他的头发，下身粗暴的动作却从没有停止过。

“你说过，随我处置……”冉战麟含住云止的耳垂逗弄，在他耳畔低声告诫道，“这次……我不会手下留情的。”

云止惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

……

慕王府的仆人都知道他们的主子今天心情不好，自从将云止拉进房就再也没有出来过，从傍晚到夜深，王爷连晚膳都没有吃。

一个仆人心里担忧，小心凑到门口想唤王爷用膳，可还没有接近房门，便听到了一阵令人面红耳赤的呻吟声和男人的喘息声。

若是有人顺着窗缝偷看，也只能看到被床幔挡住的大床，床幔的起伏却昭示着里面正发生着什么。

一个身材纤细的男子跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，他的双手被绳子绑住，眼睛也被黑布蒙住，一头乌黑的长发散落在被褥间，他的浑身遍是青青紫紫的痕迹，一双粗壮的大手正死死扣住他的腰肢，他的臀部因为撞击已经通红，粗大的阳根毫不留情地插入娇嫩的穴口，白色的黏液沾满了四周。

他身后的男人剑眉星目，五官俊朗，身上有很多疤痕，大多是刀疤，健硕的身躯一看便是长期练武之人，他的腰仿佛永远停不下来一样不断地运动，动作十分激烈，似乎要将身下的人干死在床上。

云止已经不知道现在是什么时辰，他在床上被折腾了多久，被蒙住的双眼令快感加倍蔓延，他发出略微沙哑的呻吟声，感觉到冉战麟的动作越来越疯狂，快速撞击了数十次后，终于泄了出来。

冉战麟从云止的身体内抽出，放开了云止，那被折腾了许久的身体颤抖一下，瘫软在床上，白浊顺着红肿的穴口大量流出，染湿了被褥。

冉战麟穿好衣服，看着云止一动不动的样子，轻笑一声：“不行了？”

云止轻喘着，没有说话。

“哑巴了？被我干的说不出话了？”冉战麟的手抚过云止的胸膛，在刚才欺负到发红的乳尖处拧了一把，又滑过云止的腰探向那已经完全松软的穴口。

云止轻颤了一下，动了动腰，似乎有些畏惧。

“你可是说了随我处置。”冉战麟玩弄着云止的后穴，让更多的白液流了出来，他下床到柜子里翻找一番后，回到床上。

云止听到了莫名的响动，却不知发生了什么，接着，一个冰凉的物体顶在他的穴口，刺激小穴不住收缩。

“我本来不想给你用的，不过现在觉得它倒是很适合你。”冉战麟语毕，将那根和自己尺寸差不多大的玉势推进云止体内。

云止闷哼一声，冰凉的玉进入后逐渐吸收了体温，但被填满的感觉却始终折磨着他，他感觉到了冉战麟解开他手腕上的束缚，给他穿了一件宽大的外袍，抱起他离开床。

“别……”以为冉战麟要将他抱出房外，云止立刻拉住冉战麟的衣领。

“你说的随我处置。”

“不，别这样……王爷……”云止不停地摇头，死死地抓住冉战麟的衣领不放手。 

“你想出尔反尔？”

云止只是摇头，冉战麟分明看到那蒙住双眼的脸上满是惊恐。

“既然你还这么在乎名声，又为何要说自己什么都不在乎。”

云止将头埋在冉战麟的怀里，听到他打开门的吱呀声，他忍不住地浑身僵硬、发抖，神经近乎崩溃，他当年就已经觉得自己没了自尊，而冉战麟现在更是将他仅剩的尊严碾成渣滓。

冉战麟感觉到了云止的害怕，终于不再骗他，温柔地轻声道：“别怕，我不会那样做的，只是偏房而已……你摸摸看，这是你最爱的风吟。”

云止顺着冉战麟的手摸了过去，终于摸到了熟悉的琴弦，他放松下来，被冉战麟放到弹琴的地方。

“弹一曲吧。”

玉势随着动作在体内滑动，云止根本无法好好坐正，他拨弄一下琴弦，大脑一片空白。

“不知道弹什么吗？”

云止静坐在那里。

“那就凤求凰吧，你最擅长的。”

冉战麟开口，那是他和云止第一次见面的时候云止为他谈的曲子，当时云止还被叫作媚琴，是清玉楼的花魁。

当年被拉进男娼馆的时候，冉战麟只觉得浑身不适，他受不了身边这群涂脂抹粉的妖人，可是当他看到云止的时候，他觉得世间的一切都静止了。

那时云止一袭白衣，乌发如瀑，穿的衣衫领口很大，露出好看的锁骨和脖颈，他的五官精致地让人看不出任何不妥，不施粉黛，干干净净，就像是刚出山的妖精一般漂亮，云止进来后，低着头不抬眼见人，坐在那里静静地开始弹曲子。

冉战麟就静静地看着他，一道前来的官员看到了冉战麟的异常，便调笑道：“王爷可是中意这个男妓？”

可冉战麟直接让他安静，也不说话，直到云止谈完了曲子。

“你叫什么名字？”冉战麟问道。

云止微微躬身：“妾身名媚琴。”

“媚琴？什么破名字。”冉战麟皱紧了眉，实在是觉得这个名字配不上云止的脸，“我问你的真名。”

“云止。”

“云止……风停云止，云洁白如玉，止静而温雅，很符合你，好名字！”

“多谢王爷夸奖。”

冉战麟喝了一口酒，继续问道 ：“你刚才弹的是什么曲子？”

“回王爷，是凤求凰。”

“凤求凰……”冉战麟沉思了一会儿：“明明是求爱的曲子，可我为什么会听出来悲伤与不甘的感觉呢？”

云止终于抬头，看向冉战麟的目光复杂。

“王爷，您要是想要了他，我可以帮你找老鸨问一问。”一旁官员的脸上仅是谄媚。

云止看了一眼那个官员，平静地开口。

“请王爷赎罪，妾身卖艺不卖身。”

“哦？你知道我是王爷，还敢拒绝我？”冉战麟笑着问道。

“妾身不敢，只是妾身福薄，怕侍奉不起王爷。”云止低下头，依旧是不卑不亢。

“你不怕被杀头吗？”

“妾身不怕死，但王爷名声被坏了就遭了。”

冉战麟猛地一拍桌子，哈哈大笑。

“有意思！”

冉战麟摸着下巴，沉声问道。

“你……要不要跟我走？”

云止抬起头，看着面前这个俊朗的男子，他没想到冉战麟会开口问他，王爷身份何等尊贵，根本不需要他的意见，只要和老鸨说一句便可以带人走，可是冉战麟确实在问他，不但如此，冉战麟还在等他的答复。

“妾身……”

“别和我说妾身，换一个，我听着烦。”

“小生不知王爷要做什么。”

“喝酒赏曲，行风流事，做逍遥人。”冉战麟倒是不遮掩，直接说出了口。

云止看着冉战麟，心里盘算许久，终于开口道。

“好……”

当天，慕王府的家仆全部沸腾了，他们的王爷出去逍遥三天之后带回来一个绝美男子，还将他安置在自己的房里，后来，府里经常能听到悦耳的琴声，王爷心情大好了很多天。

……

蒙眼弹琴对云止来说不是难事，从小父亲便这样训练过他，但今晚他却弹错了好几根弦。

他在想冉战麟。

初进王府，云止以为冉战麟只当他是男宠，可冉战麟却隔三差五地去找他，和他谈论琴艺，甚至打听了很久，花高价买来一把绝好的古琴，名为风吟，作为给他的礼物。

即使他早就做好了献身的打算，冉战麟也从来没有过分的行为，只有一次在冉战麟喝醉的时候，冉战麟抱着他说了很多话，说他是王爷，和皇兄关系最好，给他讲小时候在宫中的趣事，说他上阵杀敌，在战场浴血奋战的快活，说了很多，但云止只觉得他太孤独。

冉战麟不信任身边的任何人，即使身边的人都听命于他，他也不知道谁会心怀鬼胎，即使是最亲近的皇兄，也会因为君臣关系蒙上一层除不掉的隔阂。

冉战麟说，他可以等云止，等云止从悲伤中走出来再去接纳他，云止觉得这个王爷太过温柔，似乎对世上的一切都抱有过于美好的幻想，云止在三个月后接受了冉战麟，第一次的欢爱冉战麟十分温柔，云止几乎没有感觉到疼痛，当云止发现自己是被爱着的那个人的时候，他发现他早已泪流满面。

后来金兵入关，冉战麟接了圣旨带兵上阵杀敌，两个月不曾有过家书，那是云止第一次如此害怕失去一个人，他天天在门口盼着信使，盼到最后，他偷偷跑出慕王府，快马加鞭抵达战场，终于找到了身受重伤躺在军营里还有一口气的冉战麟。

他本来觉得他一无所有，所以不怕失去，但是冉战麟却让他感受到了拥有和失去的感觉。

灵山山顶终年冰雪覆盖，云止险些就要死在山上，想讨好王爷的人何其多，完全用不到他去采药，可他偏偏就去了，他不知道自己在急什么，可当他回去看到冉战麟喝下药汤的脸色缓和过来的时候，他终于明白他已经躲不过这个男人了……

刺客袭击，他第一个发现异常，他深知自己大仇未报，却还是义无反顾地推开冉战麟，他不想让这个温柔的男人从这个世界上消失，他心里满满的都是复仇，这令他每夜都会梦中惊醒，暗黑的情愫折磨着他，让他觉得自己早已人不人鬼不鬼。

可冉战麟却仍然待他好，丝毫不顾及他的过去，也不曾开口去问，似乎是怕触碰到他的痛处，冉战麟如同他灰暗人生中的一束光，教会他如何去看待这个世间。

若是大仇已报，你想过你的未来吗？

云止曾经问过自己。

我想……

“冉战麟……”

听到云止的声音，冉战麟坐到他身边。

“我……会活下去的。”一曲未歇，云止磕磕绊绊地开口，“我会好好活下去的，和你一起。”

冉战麟心中大喜，他怎会不知云止的意思，再也忍耐不住，扯掉眼罩，掰过他的脸吻住云止的嘴唇，舌头直接攻城略地，紧紧缠绕，完成了他们今天的第一个吻。

冉战麟略有粗暴的动作让云止体内的玉势直直戳到了敏感点，指尖滑过琴弦留下裂帛一般的尾声，合着他的呻吟声让冉战麟听起来无比悦耳。

冉战麟笑了一声，撩开云止的外袍，将他压在琴上，云止早就没了反抗的力气，任由冉战麟抽出玉势，扶着他的腰进入他的身体。

后穴早已被插得烂熟，滑腻的穴口让冉战麟没有多大阻碍就插到最深处，粉嫩的小穴吞吐着不断进出的巨根，即使是做了这么久，那小穴依旧紧致地缠着冉战麟不放开，云止已经射不出来什么东西了，他低声呻吟，指尖滑过琴弦发出断断续续的乐声。

冉战麟情到深处难以自制，根本听不见云止的求饶，只是发了狠一般地欺凌那红肿的后穴，云止只得抱紧冉战麟才能稳住猛烈动作下摇晃的身体。

“冉战麟……不要了，已经不行了……呜……”

求饶声被冉战麟的吻封在嘴里变成呜呜的闷哼，云止配合着冉战麟的动作收缩自己的后穴，让冉战麟在他身上更加疯狂地索取。

云止紧紧地拥住了冉战麟，时隔多年，他终于可以坦诚地面对自己的内心，如今大仇已报，他不会再纠结于过去，而是看向前方的未来。

冉战麟太过激动，硬是干了近一个时辰才放过云止，最后云止半眯着眼，被冉战麟抱着在浴桶里清洗干净，放到床上后便不省人事。

……

云止一直睡到第二天天大亮，等他醒过来的时候冉战麟刚上完早朝回来，冉战麟见到云止刚睡醒，正楞楞地坐在那里，开口道。

“清醒了？”

云止看了一眼冉战麟，揉揉眼睛，眼睛逐渐恢复清亮，他揉揉酸痛的腰，对冉战麟露出一个温和的笑。

“嗯，早。”

那是冉战麟第一次看到云止发自内心的笑容，笑容如同暖阳般灿烂，云止依旧是那个漂亮妖艳的美男子，但冉战麟相信他早晚会让云止走出阴霾，再次接纳周围的一切。

他们会继续喝酒赏曲，行风流事，作逍遥人。

完。


End file.
